The Applicants' French patent application FR-A-2 602 904 relates to a laser-markable electrical cable including a thin outer layer enabling marking to be performed, the outer layer being of a color that contrasts with that of an underlayer which is absorbant at the wavelength of a laser ray, said outer layer being destroyed throughout its thickness during marking by a laser ray, thereby revealing the underlayer.
However, in some cases it is desirable to be able to place markings on a cable by means of different types of laser, which markings should be easily seen on the cable.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cable capable of being marked by different types of laser in such a manner as to cause easily-interpreted distinct markings to appear thereon.